


Heavens Light

by KillJoy998



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry has a melt down. In the middle of the forest. At night. Alone? Not so much, Pippin is everything Merry needs right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavens Light

A choked strangled cry was let out in the depths of the woods, the forest that's a starting point as well as one used for any ending. The paths and trees were everlasting, never ending themselves, which could be considered ironic at this moment of time, because it seems that in the middle of this Godforsaken land of foliage a Hobbit is crying. No, wailing, trying to keep hold of the sanity that's needed.

Merry was sat at the base of the roots of one of the larger trees, clenching his fists with his knees pulled up. His eyes were red and puffy, more clear liquid letting out in whimpers. 

Despite that this forest was everlasting, anyone in it probably could've heard this heart clenching noise. Luckily and unlucky for Merry, there was one other person in it, Pippin. Which was bad honestly, Merry had to admit, because he really doesn't want his younger cousin seeing him like this. 

Pip's asleep though, and it takes a lot to wake him up, and unfortunately Merry's break down was exceptionally loud, making Pip jolt awake.

"M-Merry..."

The older Hobbit's breath hitched, his fists squeezed tighter, making Merry's knuckles turn white, "P-Pippin... G-Go b-back t-to s-sleep..."

The weak demand was followed by silence, but Merry knew Pippin had not gone back to sleep. His younger cousin was probably staring at him, working out what to say. The thing is, Pippin has never seen Merry this bad before. He's never seen his love crying so wretchedly, so full of distress and anger and just plain despair.

"M-Merry..." then there was a pause, because Pip had no words that would make Merry feel better.

He opened his arms instead. Pip actually sniffled, crawled closer to Merry and held his arms out.

Merry froze, he wasn't shaking anymore, he stopped crying; he just stared back at Pippin, bewildered, "P-Pippin... Y-You d-don't h-have to, I can't l-let y-you c-comfort me. I-I l-look a-after you."

Pippin blinked, taking in this line of thought and he smiled so sadly it broke Merry's heart more. 

"Have you ever had someone offer you a shoulder to cry on, Merry?"

Again, there was an odd silence that washed over the forest, and a gobsmacked Meriadoc. He sometimes forgot how bold, blunt and to the point Pippin actually was. 

However, the thing that really hit Merry made him start crying again. The answer was no. No one had held him close, no one whispered that it'd be alright, no one went an extra mile to see him patched up again. That was Merry's job. He was the one who did the holding, he's the one who encouraged others that everything will end up alright. 

Pippin knew the answer, but sort of wanted to hear his cousin say it.

"N-No," Merry choked on a sob, and he ultimately clung onto Pippin.

The younger Hobbit stabled them before wrapping his arms around Merry protectively, just like Merry held him when Pip was crying. 

It was a sweet gesture, and Merry knew he treasured Pip more than anyone. He lifted his head a tiny bit to glance at the sky, noticing the tint of orange that shone lightly on the tips of the trees. Morning would come soon and he knew both of them should be asleep.

Merry smiles slightly, letting Pip wipe his tears away.

"We should get some sleep," the elder suggested softly.

Pippin nodded, laying them both down comfortably before kissing Merry lightly on his cheek.

Both Hobbits fell into a blissful slumber, and the light from the heavens guided a path in the middle of the silent forest so that when the two woke up, they'd be able to follow the shining light to a new day that isn't spent in a gloomy forest. They'll have an adventure, and the next day something magical will happen. That magic is patient, it can wait. Wait for the sleeping Hobbits and guide them to a lighter place.


End file.
